


Apple Sauce

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: It would be like throwing part of her away.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 3





	Apple Sauce

Robin loved to dip chocolate chip cookies in apple sauce. Others found it gross, but Hughie didn't. He didn't like her favourite comfort food, but the way her face would light up with joy when she ate them. Nothing that brought her that much joy could be gross.

In the cupboard are jars of apple sauce and packs of cookies that will never be eaten. He can't force himself to throw them away. It would be like throwing part of her away.

Everyone says once he's grieved properly he'll be able to do it. But he thinks they are full of shit.


End file.
